memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion
All requests should be formatted thus: Example Date (standard notation - Month DDth) * Example Page -- reason for deletion -- ~~~~ ---- September 18th *holodiction -- unused redirect. Correct title under holo-addiction. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:16, 18 Sep 2004 (CEST) **'Deleted'. -- Cid Highwind 12:15, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) September 19th *The Void -- nonsens/vandalism. -- Q 19:36, 19 Sep 2004 (CEST) September 22nd *Maxia Zeta System and Xendi Sabu System -- unused redirects. -- EtaPiscium 04:11, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) *tachion -- unused redirect. -- EtaPiscium 07:01, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) September 23 *Detapa -- no useful information. -- EtaPiscium 01:50, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) **'Deleted'. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) *Subspace anomaly -- nonsense/personal link. -- EtaPiscium 03:32, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) **'Deleted'. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) *drink and beverage -- basically unused redirects (only link is to a talk page) -- EtaPiscium 02:25, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) **I'd prefer to keep those as useful redirects. It's easier than piping to "List of ..." each time. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) September 25 *Cardassian Stations, List of Cardassian Stations, Objects in Earth orbit, List of objects in earth orbit, Cardassian/Dominion Shipyards, Cardassian-Dominion Shipyards, Scottish Whiskey -- all unused redirects -- EtaPiscium 10:02, 25 Sep 2004 (CEST) September 29 *Subspace_anomaly%2526action%253Dedit--I don't even know what this is, but it should be deleted.Ryan123450 08:08, Sep 29, 2004 (CEST) *Collective (episode) - Unused redirect. Since "collective" on its own is just a word and not a proper Star Trek name, I have moved the episode "Collective" and changed all pages that linked to the old version. Alex Peckover 12:44, Sep 29, 2004 (CEST) September 30 *List of TAS Recurring Character Appearances and List of TAS recurring characters--unused redirects Ryan123450 17:46, Sep 30, 2004 (CEST) **I'd recommend keeping List of TAS recurring characters for easy access to the information from the other List of XXX recurring characters articles. I'd say keeping the information in that (the more simply named) article would make more sense, with the appearances part not really large enough to warrant its own article. Either way, for both series of titles to be complete, one needs to remain in existence as a redirect. I'd prefer it to be at the simpler title, as then there would be no continuing qulification for creating the longer more complicated title, but you seem to be insisting on it. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:48, 4 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 3 *Tricobalt Torpedo -- No canon info, incorrect naming convention. EtaPiscium 06:30, 4 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 6 *Neural muscular adaptation -- Unused redirect, misspelled. Correct article now at Neuromuscular adaptation. EtaPiscium 08:17, 6 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 14 *Neurolithic pathogen -- Unused redirect, misspelled. Correct article at neurolytic pathogen. EtaPiscium 09:15, 14 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 16 *Tel-Peh, Kee-Bhor -- Unused redirects, misspelled. EtaPiscium 10:35, 16 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 17 *Laser weopons -- Unused redirect, misspelled. EtaPiscium 10:46, 17 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 21 *Interspecies Ethics -- Vandalism. SmokeDetector47 00:44, 22 Oct 2004 (CEST) October 29 *Kalandan -- Nonsense. EtaPiscium 04:59, 30 Oct 2004 (CEST) *Setok -- Unused redirect; misspelled. EtaPiscium 05:01, 30 Oct 2004 (CEST) November 2 *Rachael Carey -- Empty page. --Steve 23:43, 3 Nov 2004 (CET) November 7 *Ullia system -- Unused redirect, incorrect nomenclature. -- SmokeDetector47 04:57, 8 Nov 2004 (CET) November 14th *Away Team -- Unused redirect -- THOR 11:21, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) November 15th *Janice Manheim -- Unused redirect, misspelled. -- SmokeDetector47 04:23, 16 Nov 2004 (CET) November 20th *Salvage ship -- Unused redirect. --Steve 21:29, 20 Nov 2004 (CET) November 24th * Fucktards -- Vandalism; new page. -- THOR 08:36, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) November 28th *Karemma III, Karema III -- Unused redirects, misspelled. -- EtaPiscium 06:33, 29 Nov 2004 (CET) December 4th *Elasians, Elasia, Troyians -- Unused redirects. -- Steve 00:27, 5 Dec 2004 (CET) December 5th *Augment Trilogy, Augments Versus Enterprise, The Augment Crisis -- Unused redirects. -- Steve 04:42, 6 Dec 2004 (CET)